Two for the Price of One
by spangelbanger
Summary: Wishverse, Willow and Xander Play with their new puppy. Angel/Willow/Xander.


"Come on puppy are you going to pout all day?" She whispered Straddling his waist. "She put another small cut across his chest. "We're going to have fun."

Angel hurt, he had thought he was in pain before she'd come into his life. Now he had a new found appreciation for those that had been in his sights. She would have made him proud if she'd been one of his. She wasn't. She was the masters, his replacement for Darla. He had dusted her and now had to live with the sadistic glee of her replacement. If he were evil, Willow could have given him a run for his money. Her blades sliced into his skin temporarily dragging him out of his mind into the moment. The sting receded and he could feel her rubbing against his cock. Teasing him even as she licked his blood off her knife. She smiled down at him as he hardened. "Good puppy." She laughed maniacally her eyes lighting up.

"I have a present for you."

She shifted down so she was over his legs and ran her knife into the waistband of his pants slicing down until they feel away. "Love these." She whispered taking the time to slid the black silk boxers down his toned legs. She dropped them behind her on the floor. Her pale hand wrapped around his length Stroking him slowly. "You have the nicest cock I have ever seen." She purred.

"I take offense to that." The voice behind her said lighting a cigarette.

"Xander." She smiled up at him. "Hi baby."

"Hey Will. See you have a new toy."

"Its like steel." She stood up exposing him to the boys appreciative gaze "Wanna feel?"

He grabbed the knife from her pressing their lips together. "Don't mind if I do."

Angel watched them refusing to give in to the fear licking at the back of his mind. He'd endure whatever they had planned until he had a chance to escape then he'd dust them both on the way out.

The boy knelt on the floor next to him tangling a hand in his hair forcing him to look up. The knife pressed against his neck. "Now puppy, me and you are going to get to know each other. One sound out of you and I'll start removing parts." The cool hand slid down his chest fingertips trailing between thick muscles. Wrapping around the swollen head. "Hmm, you are hard." He whispered licking his lips. "Willow, think you can keep from breaking this one."

She moved behind him nibbling on his neck. "I can't make any promises" She whispered.

The hand still on his cock started moving, slow well practiced strokes. Xander smiled down at him. "Looks like you get the special tonight, Two for one."

He moved between the older vampires legs. Pressing them up to his shoulders bending him in half. He freed his own cock from the tight confines of his jeans. "Tell me you want this."

"Just take him." Willow moaned in his ear. "He can't fight you."

"I don't care if he fights. I just want to hear him beg." He smiled pushing forward pushing his cock into the tight hole.

He winced at the dry invasion of his body. Trying to force himself to relax into it. To ease the burning ache in his bowels. It didn't help. His inner walls tearing under the assault. Blood flowed down his thighs in small rivets soaking both of their thighs.

Xander pushed harder burying himself as deeply as he could. His balls smacked against the other mans ass on each inward thrust.

Angel whimpered in pain. "Good puppy." Willow said moving to straddle his face "Enjoying your present? Moan for momma."

He ran his tongue over her clit partially because it was what she wanted but mostly to give him something he could focus on other than the unfamiliar sensation of being stretched. She pressed down hard rubbing her dripping cunt on his face, bruising his lips between her pelvis and his teeth. He nipped lightly at the nub of flesh. She moaned above him. For a second he felt pride at being the cause of the sound. She was kissing her mate frantically while they used Angel's body. Both indifferent to his cock straining for attention between them. Pressed to his stomach by the movement of the demon inside him.

A cool hand wrapped around it but didn't move. He felt himself arch into her palm."Somebody wants to play." She smiled smacking his stomach with her hand. "Xander lean up."

He moved slightly letting his legs fall open. Willow leaned forward capturing the cock in her mouth. Xander's hand wrapped into her short red hair guiding her up and down on the shaft.

It felt so good. He sucked hard on her clit wishing his hands were free so he could shove his fingers into her. He managed to convince himself for a moment that this was voluntary, that these vicious creatures belonged to him and it was just another night of their games. He wished he could pretend that it was true.

The cock inside him hit his prostate and he could not contain the moan that escaped his throat. He arched up into the eager mouth. She sucked harder and he felt the oncoming orgasm. He tried to fight for control. Would she swallow it? Share it with her lover? Spit it in his face? The images pushed him over the edge. Their rhythm increased both followed him. Xander filling his ass while the sweet gush of Honey from Willow dripped onto his face. He bit her thigh his mouth flooded with the familiar taste of family blood as the bite increased her pleasure even farther.

"Xander." She moaned cumming harder.

He smiled at her pulling out of their well abused pet. "Gotta say I agree with you Will. Nicest cock I've ever seen, especially when it's in your throat."

"Mmm Hmm" She purred against his lips.

She stood up helping him to his feet. "Lets go out, I'm hungry."

She put her clothes on and grabbed the silk off the floor. "Keeping these." She winked at back at the creature tied to the floor then slammed the door behind them.

Angel whimpered and curled up in the corner determined not to think about what he just let happen even as he felt the cool cum and blood dripping down his legs.


End file.
